Fairy Demon
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Amaya sets out with one goal, to destroy fairytail, especially Natsu Dragneel. But as time goes on she starts to realize theres more to the little fireball then she originally thought. There arent that many fairytail stories on here so i thought id write one simce im rewatching the series. SPOILERS! Dont read if you havent made it past the tenro arc!
1. Chapter 1

I huffed as I picked up another article of clothing. I mean honestly, is it really that hard to pick up clothes? I swear men are useless creatures. I glared into the forest in the direction I knew my useless companion had gone. I had offered to start setting up camp while he went to go bathe with the intention of joining him, but since he _insisted _on being a freaking teenager I was stuck with mom duty yet again.

Thirty minutes later I sat back and admired my handiwork with proud satisfaction. Traveling around and camping all the time really gave me a chance to learn how to camp and shit. I giggled as I picked up a change of fresh clothes and headed towards the lake. I marveled at the lush green forest and small birds flying around, knowing they'd be gone soon. It kinda sucked to be honest knowing I didn't have long to enjoy nature in all its beauty. But the dark side of me cackled at the impending doom. It was just how I was programmed.

I hummed a soft tune as I hopped over the trees only to hault sharply. Someone else was here. I narrowed my eyes as I drew up close to the lake and hid behind a giant tree. Looking around the tree I saw my idiot ( I rolled my eyes when I remembered I still needed to give him a tongue lashing) but growled when I saw a new person on the other side of the lake. It was a young girl, she couldn't have been more then thirteen with how tiny she was, and she was...blushing? Oh right my dumbass was facing her completely naked. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and carelessness. Poor girl had probably never even had "the talk" yet and she was already getting an eyeful of the opposite sex. Though I couldn't blame her, he was very attractive. I watched in amusement as he got out of the water and got dressed, coolly telling her it was time to leave. Almost on cue the forest surrounding us turned black and the birds over head fell, death to everything. I grinned a toothy grin at the girls expression. Everyone was the same when looking at the results of the curse.

What I wasn't expecting though was a bunch of animals to suddenly walk up to the boy. I stared in amazement as dozens of animals surrounded him, and I could tell by the smell of salt on the air that he was touched and happy. Well that bitch, trying to be all princessey. I growled as she flashed him a pretty smile. Oh Okay, let's see how that smile looks after I maul your damn face. With her height and looks she looked like a barefoot ( seriously where the fuck were her shoes?) fairy. I pouted as he turned and started walking my way with a final glance over his shoulder. When I looked back, the girl was gone.

"How long do you plan to stay there, Amaya?" I looked away with a pout before turning and marching off towards camp. I got even more annoyed as I heard his laugh ring through out the now dead forest. Little shit knew I didn't like it when he interacted with other people. And I'll be fucked and feathered before I let him interact with some _girl. _The rest of the night was filled with my pouting and his joyful teasing.

Weeks passed and we moved on to another forest just west of a small town. I was gathering fire wood for the night only to stop short and glance around. _That smell..._ the wind carried a faint almost sweet scent. I was sure I'd smelt it before..but where? Suddenly bare feet, long blonde hair, and a pretty smile flashed in my mind. I dropped the firewood and growled as I stalked towards where the scent was from. That damned girl was back and she wasn't alone. I could smell three other scents in the air, all musculine and strong. Little whore was with a bunch of men. I slid into my demon (and true) form as I slowly crept up to a thicket of bushes. I could see the light of a fire on the other side. My stomach growled and I tasted the air, scenting the taste of fresh fish in the air.

I peered through and gritted my teeth at the three males around the fire. One had blonde spikey hair and looked like the free spirited of the group, while the other blonde looked more gloomy and sullen. The third male looked kinda weird, with his hair sticking out and his long ass face and neck. He kinda looked like a tree. _These guys would be a problem if we had to fight.. _my thoughts were cut off as my mouth dropped to the floor. The girl from before came skipping out from the trees with a big grin on her face while telling her companions to listen and that they were gonna learn magic. What really caught my attention though was the boy trailing behind the girl. He stopped a few feet away from the edge of the camp and didn't go any further. _That little shit fucking promised he'd keep his damn ass in the camp!! _His eyes slid over to my hiding spot and his brows furrowed in confusion as if to say " why ya hiding?" Well dumbass probably because we can't afford to be around people. I swear men are seriously way more trouble then they're worth.

"Mavis what is the meaning of this!" The gloomy blonde spoke. Oh so her name was Mavis. I didn't expect mr. gloom could talk.

"Mr. black wizard here promised to teach us magic so we could fight!" She joyfully exclaimed. Oh I'm so gonna fucking kick his ass later. The others gave him wary looks but with some coaching from Mavis, grudgingly agreed to listen to " Mr. black wizard"

I spent the next few weeks practicing my hunting techniques and spying on the magic lessons the stupid idiot insisted on giving the quartet. We argued almost every night about it, me saying it wasn't safe and they were gonna be in danger, him insisting it was fine and he was being careful. It's seriously a wonder men have lived as long as they have what with how dumb they are. Today was supposed to be the day they liberated that nearby town from a dark guild. The lessons had ended a few days ago, something about how "they were all ready to go on their own" or some shit. I finally managed to drag him away from the area and begged him to let us travel over a few towns so I could go visit a sweets shop. That was the last we saw of those wizards.

Eleven years passed and we had ended up back in the same forest as before. After swinging through the town we heard that a new guild, fairy tail, had been built in the town and was now the face of magnolia. That hobbit of a women had become the guild master, and they had played a huge role in the second great trade war; however the girl disappeared a year ago without a trace. He wouldn't say it, but I know he knew about it. We had been here a year ago and I could smell traces of her scent all over his robes. Why he insisted on coming back here was beyond me. But I couldn't deny the fact that their hot springs felt amazing. I was leaning back and relaxing when suddenly the air shifted and everything turned black. Well shit something's got him all riled up now. I quickly made haste towards him, following his scent and completely forgetting about my state of undress only to come up short with a startled gasp. Through the trees in front of me was my stupid companion and the girl, but something was terribly wrong. Instead of being a good distance away from him, she was in his arms although she was folded at an odd angle. Tears streamed down his face and I stared in horror as I realized what he had done.

"You.. you didn't" it wasn't her death that hurt me. I couldn't give two shits about the midget to be honest. What really stung was the fact that he kissed her. We had been traveling for three hundred years, he created me to be his companion in this lonely world, I was supposed to be the only one in his life, and yet here she was. This small child who glowed like a ray of light. All emotion was wiped off my face and I stared blankly down at him.

"Take her back. Erase her from your memory. Forget her" I spat out the harsh words like liquid fire. He stood on steady legs with her in his arms, his face a mask of indifference. Without a word he walked into the forest, towards the town.

I lounged in a tree while awaiting his return. The hurt and betrayal nawed at my insides and fueled the anger bubbling within. Id already killed more then enough for dinner, so all I could do was rant to myself until the dumbass returned. I halted my ranting as I heard a twig snap and I peered over the ledge at the ground. With a twisted purr I jumped down and greeted him with a coy smile.

" you knew what would happen so why did yo-" my words were halted as the air around me became thick. I sank to my knees as I struggled to breathe. I knew what this was, I'd seen it happen many times as the failed experiments met their ends. But, why? Why me!?

" I-I don't understand! W-wh-why me?" I stared with wide eyes up at my best friend of three hundred years. My creator, my lover. My eyes widened as I saw the anger and hate in his eyes.

" it was a mistake to think I could actually love someone in this cruel world. It won't happen again. How pathetic" he rasped out in that husky voice I loved so much.

"But you created me, im your friend!" I clawed at the earth in a desperate attempt to get air but it was no use. He created me, and he could end me. The world suddenly started to darken as the light faded from my vision. The last thing I saw was his cold and angry eyes before the darkness took over.

"ZEREF!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"ZEREF!" _

_Clank. _My fang scraped against the fork as I bitterly ate another piece of strawberry short cake. Even though over a hundred years had passed, the events of that day were still fresh in my mind. I knew I had died and been recreated, but this time things were a little different. Despite me having the same appearance as before, I now had a strong urge to go everywhere barefoot, and I wasn't so dark and twisted. I wasn't dumb, I knew he had given me some qualities similar to Mavis. It was his own way of grieving for her. It hurt bad enough that he made me to be more like her, but what really stung was my height. The little shit had made me as tall as her and no taller.

I grumbled as I shoved another piece into my mouth. I was sitting outside a small cafe in the center of Magnolia enjoying a sweet little cake. After that day I woke up to find Zeref was gone and I was alone in the woods. I traveled alone for years and grew to hate and detest Mavis and Fairytail more and more with each passing day. I knew Zeref had probably gone back to Alvarez to work on that stupid Empire he had created, but I decided to stay over in Ishgar. I was still to salty to face him.

I came to Magnolia again seven years ago after traveling the continent a bit in hopes to meet Natsu and kill him along with all the other stupid fairies. When Zeref created me four hundred years ago Natsu had just been sent into the future with all the other dragon slayers so I never got to meet him, though Zeref always talked about him. I never understood how he had so much to say considering Natsu was only five but whatever. I used to love hearing Zeref speak so I never minded.

However upon arrival seven years ago I learned that Natsu and a bunch of other main members from FairyTail disappeared along with Tenro Island after fighting with Acnologia. Tch, I always did hate that stupid dragon. So arrogant and annoying. I decided to hunker down in Magnolia for a bit anyway and wait to see if they would return. I got an apartment next to one of Natsu's friends, I think the landlady said her name was Lucy or some shit. The town became peaceful and quiet, though there was always a sullen atmosphere around. It was quiet obvious the guilds reputation had been ruined.

Three years ago I went to go pay them a visit to see if the remaining members were worth killing, but the sight was so pathetic i decided to just leave them alone. Another guild, Twilight ogre, the new top guild had taken to bullying them instead. I never paid much mind. The guild became a fluke within a year of the main members disappearance, and their performance in the grand magic games every year was evidence. They never failed to obtain last place, while a new guild, Saber Tooth always came in first. The light side of me always reared it's ugly head every year and I would always be tempted to join Fairytail, but in the end I figured it wasn't worth it.

**BOOM**

My eyes widened as debris flew all around the area. Well that's a surprise. After the main members disappeared there was never any action to this scale around. Wait... I swiveled my head around and gasped as my suspicions were proven true. The explosion came from the guild. _No fucking way. _I guickly jumped up and started running towards the guild, expertly weaving around the crowd of people in the street. I scaled the side of a building and raced across the rooftops to get to the guild faster. When I got to the last house before the guild I was met with an incredible sight that used to be common.

The front of the guild had been bashed in and a group of people were standing in the hole while another hole was in the roof of the building. At the front of the group of people I could just barely make out spikey pink hair. Yep, that confirms it. The tenro team was back. I sat on the edge of the roof and watched as Natsu threatened the twilight ogre mages that were in the guild. The other members cheered and cried when they realized their beloved friends were finally back. Part of me felt disgusted by all the tears and wanted to rip all their eyes out. But the other part... I glared as I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek.

A few days after the main members return, a small group of the elite members traveled over to Twilight Ogre to talk things out and try to smooth over any ruffled feathers. I managed to sneak in through the attic and found a nice little perch to sit on close to the ceiling where I could watch but not be seen. I scoffed as Makarov, the guild master, nearly lost his remaining hairs after hearing how much his guild owed this dump. That poor idiots gonna die an early grave being the master of such a rambunctious and destructive guild.

"Return whatever you borrow. That's our guilds creed, that's what your talking about right?" The air suddenly chilled as Makarov's words fell like ice. Oh? This could get interesting. I perked my ears and leaned forward in anticipation to hear how Twilight Ogres master would react. I could see the sweat dripping down his face as two females, i realized were the She-Demon Mirajane and the female warrior Erza, suddenly transformed into combat mode. Within moments a fight broke out and I had to dig my claws in deep into the wood to keep from falling off as the building shook. _So this is the destructiveness of the main members. _ My ears perked again as I heard the two men, Former master Macau and his friend, call out to Natsu outside. _Sweet Natsu's joining! _

I climbed back up to the roof and slowly peered over the edge to look at the three men, and cat, gathered at the entrance.

"Natsu no, don't go in there you'll only make it worse!" But the two men quickly stopped when they realized what was in front of them. _What's wrong with him?_ I wondered as I watched Natsu and his cat stagger along. They looked positively out of it. We all watched as they ambled by and down the street.

When Fairytail was done with Twilight ogre they all headed back to the guild for more celebrations. Sneaking into the quild was easy enough what with all the holes in it. I slunk around on the ceiling and watched the festivities. Natsu never showed but I caught wind of Mira saying he and Happy, apparently that's what he named his little cat ( who the fuck names a cat happy? And why is he blue??) took a job with Lucy since all their money was gone.

It was well after midnight when I decided to head on home. I'd started getting jealous of all the activities and now I wanted nothing more then to take a long shower. Being on your own for over a hundred years really sucks. I sighed as I opened the door and stumbled into my apartment. I froze instantly and flicked on the light while grabbing the sword by the door. My jaw dropped to the floor as I looked at none other then Natsu sitting in my damn living room.

"Yo what's up Lu-" He spit out his drink as he realized that I was in fact, not Lucy.

" YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!" I screeched as I swung the sword at him. He dodged it nimbly and flew up against the wall with his hands raised in a placating gesture.

" Woah hey wait hold up! I'm sorry it was a misunderstanding!" He quickly states while his eyes darted around the room frantically. I grabbed the cat by the tail as he tried to fly past.

"Wahhh Natsu help me!!"

" AHHHHHH" I screamed and dropped the cat as it spoke. What the hell, no one told me cats could talk!!! Suddenly footsteps sounded at the door and I turned to see a blonde haired chick in a towel at my doorway.

"Natsu, Happy what's going on? I heard y'all screaming and, whose this?" She stopped as she noticed me standing in the middle of the room with my sword poised to slice her head off.

"Okay everyone just calm down and hold up, we can explain this" Natsu said as he slowly stood up. I back up a bit so I had them both in my sights and slowly lowered the sword. I leaned it up against the wall but still made sure to keep in within arms length case they decided to attack me. I wasn't to concerned with blondie but I'd heard Natsu was a fireball, heh.

" Alright talk, why the fuck you in my house?" I demanded as I perched on the edge of my kitchen table. Natsu moves to the couch in front of him while blondie moved to sit in the chair a little to her left. I guess she stayed out of curiosity. She eyed me wearily but shot Natsu a confused and scolding look.

"But first, hey lady, you want some clothes or is it your thing to go around everywhere in a towel?" I asked with a quirked brow as I eyed her state of dress. I saw they already had one stripper in the guild, I wasn't aware they had another one as well. Is that a couple thing? Blondie looked down and quickly covered herself.

"WAAAHHHH!!! I- I'll be right back okay. Don't start without me!" She called as she quickly ran back to her apartment. She came back a few minutes later dressed in a simple shirt and shorts with her hair pulled into a ponytail. After waiting for her to get comfy I looked at Natsu expectantly, waiting to hear what his reasoning was for being in my house.

"Well...?" He pouted and looked off to the side in a childish manner.

"Sorry... I meant to go to Lucy's but it's been a while and I couldn't smell her scent, so I just randomly picked a door." He grumbled as we both bristled and glared at him.

"Who the fuck who just chooses a random door to go into?"

"What the hell were you gonna do coming to my house you pervert!!"

"It's like midnight, do y'all normally sleep over at each others houses? Oh my god don't wake me with your screams please"

"What? No it's not like that! These two just have a habit of breaking into my apartment whenever they feel like it!"

"You break into her apartment? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Natsu and happy tried to defend themselves but we weren't having it. Seriously who the fuck just randomly goes over to someone's house without permission? Friend or not that's just wrong.

"Ya I agree with her, what is wrong with you two?! And on top of that this time you walked into a strangers apartment! You've could've gotten an eyefull of some private stuff!"

"Are they not at risk of that with you?"

"Ya, they always do it when I'm in the bath"

"The bath? What do you wait for her to take a bath then sneak in hoping to catch a glimpse?" Lucy gasped as if the thought had never crossed her mind.

"No I've seen her naked plenty of times, it doesn't bother me that much. " Natsu shrugged nonchantly.

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow as I studied the two. "so are y'all like, a thing?"

"WHAT NO!"

"No, she just likes to fight naked" I burst out laughing as Lucy threw one of my books laying beside her at Natsu. It hit him dead in the face and he fell back to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ya know, it's kinda rude to barge into people's homes unannounced and naked, and throw their things without introducing yourself yes?" I mused with an eyebrow raised. Lucy immediately halted her abuse on Natsu.

"Oh my god yes! Where are my manners? My names Lucy, and this is Natsu and happy" she said while pointing to the two idiots pouting on the floor.

"Yo"

"Aye" I quirked a brow at the two but decided to leave it. Instead I turned to Lucy and decided to try to get some information out of her. _Maybe I can find a way to get into the guild... then I'll be able to kill the fairies off one by one. _I smirked as I thought of the fairies blood spilling over my paws and soaking my fur.

"So did y'all hear about that guild Fairy Tail? Apparently it's main members are back" I threw the bait and waited patiently.

"Oh yeah! We are actually a part of that guild." Lucy proudly showed off her guild mark on her right hand. _Got her_. I smirked and did a victory dance in my head.

"Really? Wow that's amazing y'all survived that!" I feinged innocence. Lucy quickly launched into a full scale story of what happened, along with Natsu and Happy adding side comments and filling in the holes. I stiffened as they mentioned Zeref. _Why was he on tenro island? How long had he been there?_ I frowned as they mentioned Mavis. Of course that hobbit saved them.

"That sucks y'all lost like that. I heard Acnologia was crazy strong. Y'all are so lucky to be alive!" Suddenly the air conditioner flipped on and a light breeze blew through the room. Natsu sniffed the air and stiffened, head whipping around to stare at me. Within seconds he was up in my face, head buried in my neck. I gasped as I felt the tickle of his breath on my neck. His added weight forced me back onto the table and suddenly he was on top of me.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" Lucy roared and quickly threw him off of me before turning and glaring at him. _Holy shit her man who she doesn't realize is her man but is totally her man just sniffed me and she's gonna kill me what the fuck I didn't ask for this oh my god oh my god oh my god help meeeee_. I may of been a demon but I knew love when I saw it. I fucking loved Zeref for three hundred years! And these two definitely had a thing for each other, even if they didn't know it yet. So of course Natsu randomly fucking sniffing me triggered her jealous side. Oh my goooooodddd I'm gonna dieeeee.

While I was panicking for my life Lucy tore into Natsu with the rage of a jealous demon. _Holy shit am I really the demon here!?!? Wait Natsu's technically a demon though he's sleeping but still. Oh my god there's gonna be a murder in my apartment, dammit I just cleaned! _Blood was such a bitch to get out of carpet.

"You should get people's names before you go and sniff them like some kind of wild animal" Happy admonished Natsu. Damn even the cat was pissed. They sure they aren't a thing yet? Damn I'm caught in another fucking love triangle.

"Oh yeah, we never did get your name." Lucy suddenly did a one eighty on me and was now smiling in a friendly gesture. _Holy shit, she's bipolar. _I regained composure and sat up, quickly gathering my legs underneath me.

"My names Amaya." I said while eyeing Natsu. He had a stupid look on his face. Like it was hurting him to think.

"Amaya, how old are you?"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DONT ASK A GIRL THAT!" Lucy angrily punched him in the head. I held up my hands and shook my head claiming it was okay.

"I'm, uh, 19" _it's probably not a good idea to say I'm over four hundred years old... _

"Oh cmon Lucy give me a break! It's just well..." he turned and stared at me with a serious expression. "Do you know Zeref?" The air suddenly tensed as my breath caught in my throat. I wasn't expecting this so soon.

"I've heard of him. And of the horrible things he's done" _and me to but who's keeping track? Hopefully not them.. _

"Oh well, you kinda faintly smell like him." I quirked a brow at that. I had no idea what I smelt like.

"What the fuck do I smell like" I pouted. I hope I smell nice...

"Like death and despair rolled around in roses and moon dust." I snorted as Lucy's jaw bout hit the floor.

"NATSU!" He quickly back pedaled and tried to save himself from Lucy's wrath.

"What the fuck, how can someone smell like moon dust? And can death and despair even roll around?" I laughed as I tried to picture it in my mind.

"Hey Amaya.." Happy spoke up, looking shy and nervous.

"Hm?" It still tripped me out that this was a talking blue cat.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I frowned down at the fur ball. Well shit, it's like a kids asking me.

"Well, I've been on my own for years, and naturally ran across a few bad people so I had to defend myself. I've also killed a lot of animals for food, more so then humans so that's maybe where the death is from yeah?" Good god I'm going to satans chair for this.

"Aye" he seemed to cheer up a bit at that.

"Well not that this hasn't been fun or anything, believe me it has been, but it's late and I'm tired as fuck so can y'all leave so I can sleep?" I asked with a tired sigh.

"Oh yes, it is getting late. I'm so sorry we've kept you up like this! Maybe we could talk some more tomorrow?" Lucy asked as she started dragging Natsu to the door.

"Sure" I agreed while following them to close the door. When they were gone I let out a tired sigh and walked to my bedroom. I glanced at the picture of me and Zeref I had managed to sneak around 200 years ago. With sad eyes I crawled into bed and passed out.

_"Dammit Zeref, how many times do I have to tell you to pick up your damn clothes! Do I look like a fucking maid to you?" I huffed as I bent down to pick up his robe. He claimed it was his favorite one yet he still threw it around like it was rags. I could hear him laughing from the other room as he called out. _

_"I wouldn't mind seeing you in a maid outfit Amaya. A little taming would do you good" I gauffed at him and nearly dropped the basket of clothes I was holding. The little shit. _

_"Hey you have no fucking right to complain about my personality when your the one who made me this way you little shit" I huffed as I marched into our room. Zeref was sitting at his desk, working on yet ANOTHER demon. I frowned as I looked at the paiges over his shoulder. I always hated how he created demons that were supposed to kill him. I was the lone exception, being made so I could be his companion in this lonely world. A shiver ran down my spine as I imagined the demons standing over his mangled corpse. I swore to myself I would never let him die. Screw what he wants, I'm not letting him leave me. I clicked my tongue distastefully as I made my way over to the bed and set the clothes down. _

_"So when are we gonna go to town next? We are getting kinda low on supplies. Should I get another job?" I mused as I began folding the clothes. Since almost everyone knew what Zeref looked like and since he couldn't control his curse that well, it was up to me to get little part time jobs and make money. Zeref hated it when I left, always afraid that something would happen. My favorite pastime was teasing him saying I was gonna find a nice hunk to whisk me away. Ahh that one always made him angry. I giggled as I recalled his last tantrum when I mentioned a new guy at work had been hitting on me. At first Zeref thought I meant the dude was literally hitting me but when he realized that the guy was flirting with me he tried to sneak into the shop and murder the dude. We had to quickly leave town after that. _

_"You can go get supplies if you want. I'm almost done with this one, so im going to stay." I pouted and folded my arms across my chest. _

_"Ahh cmon! It's been so long since we got to go to town together! Please Zeref, pleaseeee" I hugged him from behind and looked down to peer into his eyes. He leaned back to make it easier for me to see his face before reaching up and petting my head. My ears sprung up and I purred in satisfaction. I gave him my best wolfpuppy eyes and whined until he finally gave in. _

_"Alright alright, I'll accompany you to the town" he waved me off while laughing. I danced around and cheered as he stood and gathered his things up. When it came to his work he was actually a neat freak, though one would never guess it if they saw our room. _

_ A few minutes later and we were locking up the house and heading through the forest to town. We came here a few months ago and built this house in the forest so we could stay in one place for a while. The town was pretty close, and the game here was really tasty. I bounded around and marveled at the forest and it's inhabitants as we made our way down the path. We made idle chitchat along the way, mainly me nagging him to pick up after himself more. _

_The town was bustiling with activity and we easily blended in with the crowd. We visited the market place, gathering up enough food to last us awhile. Zeref found a nice magic shop and nearly lost his shit when he saw they had a silver celestial gate key. Even though he wasn't a celestial wizard, he still loved collecting the silver keys. He thought they were pretty, and they reminded him of our old friend Anna Heartfellia. As we were walking through the streets I looked to my right and came to a hard stop. Since my arm was locked around Zerefs he was forced to halt as well which nearly knowcked him off balance. _

_"What the hell Amaya, little warning next time yeah?" He grumbled as he pulled at our arms. But I was glued in place with my eyes trained on the display case in front of me._

_"Amaya..?" He traced my line of view and looked into the store to see what had my attention. In the display case was an outfit, cute but sexy. Without realizing it my ears and tail sprung up and started waving around in joy while stars danced in my eyes. Zeref quickly shoved my tail back up under my cloak while grumbling about throwing caution to the wind. _

_ The outfit was made up of a cute little white off the shoulder crop top that said 'Daddy's little monster' on the front with blood splatter patterns on it with a mid thigh length black skirt that was jagged around the edges and was uneven. Like it was a long skirt before but had been ripped to be made into a small skirt. Knee high black lace boots accompanied the outfit with black lace fingerless gloves and a little devil horns headband for the hair. I looked to Zeref with a pleading look, begging him to let me go in and try the outfit on. With a sigh he reluctantly agreed and I quickly dragged him into the store. _

_"Hurry up already will you? It's getting late" Zeref grumbled from the waiting room. _

_"Oh piss off sour puss, there's a lot of accessories to this outfit!" I called from within the changing room. I had just finished lacing up my second boot and was rearranging my new headband. After looking at my, hella cute ( hey just because I was a demon didn't mean I didn't have fashion sense), reflection I drew back the curtains and waltzed into the waiting room. _

_ See lucky for us Zerefs curse didn't work when I was in the picture. We didn't know why, maybe because he created me? But still, his curse never activated when it came to me. Which is why no one died when he turned around and instantly started blushing as he saw my new outfit. I giggled at the wide eyed expression he wore as I twirled around, giving him a full view of the outfit ( and my super cute new black undies). Even though I was a demon, I still enjoyed the same pleasure that humans did. I always figured that's why I was created, so that Zeref could safely fulfill his needs and not kill anyone. _

_ "Are we done here?" Zeref complained as he pointedly looked away. I laughed as I dragged him to the front counter to pay. The front desk lady cooed at us, saying we looked so cute together. Zeref quickly fled outside and waited impatiently for me to finish up. I giggled and poked his cheek, Enjoying the way he looked when he was embarrassed. He swated my hand away with a growl before marching on towards the forest. _

_ When we got to the top of the hill, a few people were gathered to watch the sunset. _

_"Hey, let's watch! Cmon we can't ever see it through the trees" I begged as I pulled him over to a nearby rock. He reluctantly sat down and looked to the sky to watch the giant ball of fire disappear from the sky. While he was distracted I quickly handed off a camera I secretly bought to a nearby bystander and asked them to take our picture. _

_"Say cheese!" I put my arm around Zerefs neck and turned him into the direction of the camera. I thanked the man and quickly looked through to find the picture and gasped. Zeref looked over my shoulder to get a glimpse as well. In the picture our bodies were illuminated by the suns rays, giving us a soft glow. I had my arms wrapped around Zeref and was leaning into him with a giant smile on my face. Zeref sat straight up and looked almost annoyed, though you could faintly see a hint of a smile in his eyes and his lips were slightly pulled up. _

_ I looked at Zeref with a cheeky grin before giddily giving him a peck on the cheek. He grumbled something about troublesome women before ambling down the path and to the forest. I quickly ran back to town and found a photo shop that could print out the picture for me before running home. Zeref would be annoyed if dinner wasn't ready soon. Despite being over two hundred years old, he couldn't cook for shit. _

_"What took you so long?" He grumbled from his desk as I came waltzing through the door. _

_"Oh nothing. Just had to go get a frame." I hummed as I made my way over to him. He drew back and stared at the picture I sat on the edge of his desk and his eyes softened. _

_"Maybe life isn't so bad for a demon after all" _

**LUCY POV **

I yawned as I stretched my arms up above my head. I quickly turned on the shower and got dressed while humming a soft tune my mother used to sing for me. Today I was supposed to go back to the guild and hopefully find out what all's been going on these last few years. Apparently sorcerer weekly was supposed to be there. I pulled on a shirt that barely covered my chest and a little jacket, as well as a skirt before pulling my hair up into a half ponytail.

I stepped outside and closed my door and was getting ready to lock it when I heard the door next to mine open. I looked over to see my new neighbor, Amaya, walk out. _Oh yeah... Natsu and I met her last night_. She was kinda weird. I don't remember ever seeing her seven years ago. She was rather short, with light brown hair that came to her mid back and bangs that fell just above her eyes. Her face was almost doll like but her eyes... they were just so unnerving. They were big and round, but also small and sharp. I'd never seen anyone with red eyes before. Like a demon out of a book. A shiver ran down my spine as we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Hello, Amaya-San" I greeted with a polite smile and wave. She gave me a funny look before snorting and locking her own door.

"Hey, and it's just Amaya. I've never been one for honorifics." She said as we started walking down the hall to the stairs.

"So what are you doing today? Maybe if your free you could come to the guild?" I asked as we made our way outside. I looked down and noticed with a frown she was barefoot. It didn't seem to bother her, though she did falter slightly on the hot pavement.

"Ya that would be awesome. I'd love to meet everyone." We talked about our lives as we made our way to the guild hall. She told me about how her parents died when she was young and how she's been on her own ever since. I told her about my mom and dad, and how my dad died while I was gone. When we got to the guild hall we could already hear the festivities going on inside.

"I'm so sorry for what your about to see" I commented before opening the door. We narrowly dodged a flying chair and Amaya had to bend over backwards to keep her head from being sliced off by ice. She looked around with wide eyes and I almost regretted bringing her here. She was just so small...

**NORMAL POV **

I stared with wide eyes at the commotion in front of me. It wasn't anything like this yesterday! We bobbed and weaved through the mess of people fighting before Lucy led me over to what looked like a bar. Mira was standing on the other side with a smile, not at all fazed by the commotion.

"Hello Lucy, my who do we have here?" She greeted with a smile. Holy shit she's pretty.

"Uh-um hi, my names Amaya" I greeted dumbly while looking over my shoulder for any flying objects.

"Hello Amaya-San, my names Mirajane. You can just call me Mira. I'm so sorry about all this, with our return it seems everyone's gone crazy."

"Just Amaya is fine. And well is it always like this?"

"Pretty much"

**BAM**

With a whack a piece of chair hit Mira on the side of the head and she fell with a thud.

"MIRA!" I freaked and looked over the bar. Lucy seemed more calm then me and just gently helped her up while rubbing her back. Instantly Mira was crying. _Holy shit she's crying what the fuck!?!? What kind of guild is this, and why is she so petite! This is nothing like how she was yesterday! _

"A tiger with sabers for teeth, Sabertooth. Get it?" My ears swiveled in the direction of the voice talking about Sabertooth. Lucy and I said goodbye to Mira before making our way over to a group of people sitting at a table. Natsu was talking to a little boy and the boy seemed to be explaing how Sabertooth suddenly rose to power and fame in their absence.

"Oh hey Lucy, Amaya!" Natsu called when he finally noticed us. The guy beside me nearly shit his pants when he looked over and I was right beside him.

"What the hell who are you and where did you come from!?"

"Where did your clothes go?" I shot back.

"What the hell man I just said who she was" Natsu shouted.

"Wanna go punk!" The guy and Natsu were instantly face to face and looked like they would throw down any minute now.

"That's enough!" Erza demanded from behind me. I turned around and took a step back so I could look at her face. She was the picture of raging calm.

"Hi my names Wendy! Your Amaya-San right? That's such a pretty name" The little girl girl next to Natsu spoke up. She had long midnight blue hair pulled into two pigtails with a pretty fluffy dress. She was holding a pretty white cat that looked annoyed as all hell. _Can this one talk to...?_

"I swear this guild is so rambunctious and noisy" she huffed. _Of course she can_. I deadpanned. Where the heck are they finding all these talking cats?

"Hello, my name is Erza. Are you a friend of Natsu and Lucy?"

"Ah Natsu broke into my house last night thinking it was Lucy's and Lucy showed up in nothing but a towel." I commented innocently. The table went quiet before suddenly erupting.

"What the hell Natsu you pervert!"

"Oh like your one to talk grey!"

"Oh my god Natsu how could you break into someone's apartment."

"He and that tomcat never learn."

"Natsu how wildly inappropriate" I laughed as everyone scolded Natsu. He pouted before turning to the young boy next to him.

"So Romeo, what's so good about this guild anyway. " The boy, Romeo ( who the fuck names their kid Romeo?) looked shy all of a sudden but continued on non the less.

"They rose to power a few years ago when their Master brought in five very weird but very capable mages." He explained. Natsu looked giddy, throwing his hands up and saying he was all fired up.

"So uh what place are we in?" Wendy asked.

"Dead last" everyone's head hit the desk as Wendy cried and apologized for asking.

"What are we gonna do" Lucy cried while Natsu jumped up.

"Duh, this is the perfect chance to rise to the top and claim our spot once again!" He claimed while pumping his fist into the air. His enthusiasm seemed to leak onto everyone else for they cheered as well. _This is my chance. _

"Well, if you'd like, I could help out as well..." I stated shyly while dragging my foot around in the dirt.

"Huh, Amaya your a wizard?" Lucy asked incredulously. I smiled shyly before letting my flames engulf my body. They were blue flames, the mark of satan, that danced at my will and only hurt if I instructed them to. Everyone gasped as the flames danced around and took forms of little bunnies and birds. A fiery blue bird landed on Lucy's shoulder, and she shrieked before realizing they were harmless flames. _I wouldn't say I'm a wizard. _

"I'm a fire demon slayer" Ya that sounds good. I'd heard demon slaying magic was starting to emerge so this would be the perfect cover up. And no one would suspect a demon slayer being an actual demon haha.

"Cool!" Natsus eyes lit up in glee as a bird flew around him. "I'm actually a fire dragon slayer myself" he proudly exclaimed while showing his own flame.

"Really?"

"Ya, can I eat your flame?"

"What the fuck, why do you wanna eat my flame?" He stopped and gave me a funny look.

"Don't demons slayers eat their element to?"He asked with a funny look on his face. _Fuck_.

"Oh yeah haha. I guess I just didn't think it was the same for dragon slayers" _nice save Amaya_. I laughed nervously.

" I'm a dragon slayer to! The sky dragon slayer" Wendy spoke up.

"So you eat air? Damn your lucky you'll never run out of power then."

"Uh huh. And Gajeel is around here somewhere and he's the Iron dragon slayer!" I raised my brow at that. So this wacko eats iron? That's gotta be bad for the teeth.

"So Amaya-San-"

"Just Amaya"

"Right, Amaya, your willing to help us out at the games?" Erza asked. She always seemed so formal, and what's with the armor? Isn't it heavy?

"Yes I would love to help, if y'all don't mind. I've watched the games every year so I know how the other teams fight."

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"But only guild members can participate. Are you willing to become a part of our guild?" She asked.

"Of course! I've always heard about this guild and have always wanted to join y'all!" I cheered happily.

"Very well then. Mira! Come give Amaya her new guild mark." Erza called Mira over. Mira came waltzing over with a stamp in hand.

"Alright what color and where do you want it?" She asked. I looked at it skeptically. How was a stamp supposed to stay?

"Uh black on my stomach... please" I asked. I pulled up my shirt and pointed to my right hip to show where I wanted it.

"Alright, three, two," I yelped as she pressed down with a smile on her face. Little bitch didn't say it would sting. "There you go! Welcome to Fairytail!" She cheered as Natsu slung his arm around my shoulders and joined in on the cheering. His added weight nearly sent me toppling over again but I managed to gain my footing and stand firm. The rest of the day was filled with celebrations and congratulations for the newest memeber of Fairy Tail.

**Holy crap I think this is like the longest chapter I've ever written ( I know I know it's not that long but for me it is okay) this story will have lots of bad language and even some fluff in some chapters ( I'm a huge Nalu, gruvia, gerza, gale ? I think is Gajeels and Levi's ship name? Fan) obviously I don't own Fairytail ( if I did then there would be more Nalu and Zervis) but I do use actual quotes from the show/manga. Obviously it's not mine I'm not claiming it I'm just using it. All rights go to the rightful owner. As per usual if y'all have suggestions just drop them in the review box and I'll more then likely use them and give you a shout out. Thanks, and I hope y'all enjoy!!! **


End file.
